Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (stylized as Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer) is a 2007 superhero film, based on the Fantastic Four''comic book. A sequel to the 2005 film ''Fantastic Four, the film is directed byTim Story. Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards, Jessica Alba as Sue Storm,Chris Evans as Johnny Storm, and Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm are the film series' recurring protagonists, while Julian McMahon and Kerry Washingtonreprise their roles from the first film as Victor Von Doom and Alicia Masters, respectively. Beau Garrett appears as Frankie Raye, along with Doug Jonesas the Silver Surfer, with Laurence Fishburne voicing the Surfer. The plot follows the Fantastic Four as they confront the Silver Surfer and attempt to save Earth from Galactus. The film grossed $289 million and received mixed reviews from critics. It was released on Blu-ray and DVD on October 2, 2007. Plot As Reed Richards and Sue Storm prepare for their wedding, a silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, creating 1 mile wide craters across the Earth. General Hager asks Reed to track and identify its movements. He initially refuses, to appease Sue, who feels he is again neglecting her for his work. However, he secretly builds a radar tracker to locate the object, as the Army requests. During the wedding, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approachingNew York City, which suffers a blackout since it emits electromagnetic pulses that cause power outages. Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, pursues the object, discovering it to be a silver humanoid on a flying surfboard. The "Silver Surfer" drags him into the upper atmosphere, suffocating him, and drops him. During his fall, Johnny finds his flame powers fluctuating and barely survives, successfully flying only at the last moment. Later, Sue and Johnny switch powers when they touch, prompting Reed to deduce that exposure to the Surfer has affected Johnny's molecular structure, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of planets thealien has visited have all been destroyed. With the Surfer creating craters around the globe, Reed determines that the next will appear in London. The team arrives too late to stop the crater, which drains the River Thames, but they prevent the London Eye from collapsing after it is damaged by the quake (though Johnny nearly thwarts their effect in the process when he switches powers with Reed). Afterward, Reed and Sue contemplate abandoning their lives as superheroes in order to have a normal life and raise a family, but are unaware that Johnny is listening. Meanwhile, the Surfer's movements around the globe bring him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affects Victor von Doom, freeing him from two years encased in metal. A scared Doom traces the Surfer to the Russell Glacier and offers to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffs him, Doom attacks. The Surfer retaliates, blasting Doom through the ice, but the cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast heals Doom's body. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the American military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, Reed develops a tachyon pulse generator that will separate him from it, while Doom works on a machine whose function he keeps a secret. In the Black Forest, the Surfer confronts Sue and reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the Fantastic Four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia, where they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where he reveals more information. He tells her his master, known by the people of his world as Galactus, is a massive cloud-like cosmic entity that feeds on life-bearing planets to survive, and that his board is a homing beacon summoning Galactus to the planet. The Silver Surfer has to serve Galactus, who will otherwise destroy not only his loved ones but also his planet. Using the device he has created earlier, Doom betrays Hager and steals the board from the compound, killing the majority of the Army present there. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him inShanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the now cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's controlling device over the Surfer's board, and Ben Grimm uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor, possibly drowning him. However, Galactus arrives and Sue dies in Reed's arms. The Surfer regains control of his board, restoring his power. He revives Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying, with an extra boost from Johnny, into Galactus. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy that engulfs Galactus, and apparently kills the Surfer as well. Johnny has recovered his stable molecular state after touching the Surfer's board. Reed and Sue get married in Japan, in an abbreviated ceremony. Receiving news that Venice is sinking into the Adriatic, the team heads to Italy. In a post-credits scene, the Silver Surfer's seemingly lifeless body floats through space. His eyes then open and his board races toward him, showing that he is still alive. Cast * Ioan Gruffudd as Dr. Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic * Jessica Alba as Sue Storm / Invisible Woman * Chris Evans as Johnny Storm / Human Torch * Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm / Thing * Doug Jones as Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer ** Laurence Fishburne as the voice of the Silver Surfer * Julian McMahon as Dr. Victor von Doom / Doctor Doom * Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters * Beau Garrett as Captain Frankie Raye * Vanessa Minnillo as Julie Angel * Andre Braugher as General Hager * Stan Lee as Himself / Rejected Wedding Guest * Brian Posehn as Wedding Minister * Debbie Timuss as Candy the Hot Party Girl #1 * Moneca Delain as Julia the Hot Party Girl #2 * Kevin McNulty as Jimmy, the doorman of the Baxter Building * Crystal Lowe as Nicole the Hot Party Girl #3 Category:Marvel Films Category:Fantastic Four